deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Delsin Rowe VS Sub-Zero
Description inFAMOUS VS Mortal Kombat. Heroes are the sole protectors of human lives. But as the old saying goes "All good things must come to an end." Luckily, that doesn't always have to be true and our combatants are prime examples of that. Will Kuai put Delsin on ice? Will he Rowe his boat to death? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick -Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Many heroes are great and honorable. Boomstick: They deal with bad guys like its a day job. ''' Wiz: But like with most real-life jobs, they have to retire at some point. '''Boomstick: And then heroes take up their mantle. Wiz: Like Delsin Rowe, the Smoky Conduit with an inFAMOUS reputation. Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, the Kold-Blooded assasin with a taste for Mortal Kombat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ''' Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.﻿ Delsin Rowe (*Cues: The Vandal King - inFAMOUS: Second Son*) Wiz: Delsin Rowe is a twenty-four year old Native from the Akomish Tribe, a fictional Native American from Salmon Bay. '''Boomstick: With the belief that he's destined for greatness, Delsin took the occupation as a street artist to freely express himself. Wiz: His brother, Reggie Rowe, was embarrassed at the fact that he had to constantly arrest Delsin. One day, the two brothers witnessed the crash of a military truck containing three Conduits. Boomstick: Conduits are special kinds of humans with better physique and extraordinary powers. ''' Wiz: In trying to save one of the Conduits, Delsin accidentally absorbed his powers and realized that he was a Conduit with the ability to absorb powers from other Conduits. (*Cues: Serial Tagger - inFAMOUS: Second Son*) '''Boomstick: Delsin has absorbed numerous different powers from different Conduits. Delsin has the ability to manipulate smoke in different ways. Wiz: His Smoke Shot is a condensed ball of smoke of smoke powerful enough to bring down heavily armored D.U.P. troopers down in four shots. Boomstick: His Cinder Blast is when he builds up a collection of smoke and fire and releases them into a huge blast that can destroy concrete. Wiz: His Cinder Blast is a condensed smoke ball that explodes on contact that can destroy an armored D.U.P. truck in two shots. Boomstick: He's got non-lethal attacks to mess up his enemies. Like his Sulfur Headshots, where he fires a smoke ball at his enemies, causing them to cough a lot and being unable to see. Wiz: His Sulfur Bomb is the same thing only it can work on multiple people. Delsin can also turn into Smoke to go through objects with openings. Boomstick: Delsin also got the power to manipulate neon. His Neon Beam is a beam of neon that can take out a car in five strikes and his Laser Insight can slow his perception of time, allowing for greater position for firing neon beams that can encase people in neon. Wiz: The Phosphor collects, focuses, and releases a beam of neon able to take out an armored D.U.P. truck. Delsin can also take on the form of neon to run at about 250 miles per hour. He can also fire neon burst grenades that can suspend enemies in time. Boomstick: He can manipulate the power of Video. Wait, what? Wiz: Well, its like pixels. He can fire hard-light projectiles at a machine-gun rate with Video Torrent, fire sword constructs with Bloodthirsty Blades, and turn into an invisble being of pixels. He can even summon angels while invisible. Boomstick: And last but not least is Concrete. With it, he can fire 6 to 8 rounds of concrete, unleash six concrete slabs in a swath, wrap himself in stone to somehow increase speed and turn himself into a living wrecking ball, and intuitively summon concrete to reduce damage by twenty percent. (*Cues: Alibi - inFAMOUS: Second Son*) Wiz: with his numerous powers, Delsin has managed to perform many feats in his career. He's strong enough to pull a chainlink door off a cage and destroy solid stone support columns. To pull of a feat like that would require 1.6 million pounds of force, or about 800 tons. Boomstick: He's tough enough to take a helicopter falling on him, walk off point-black explosions, and take no damage from falling. Wiz: He's fast enough to dodge rockets, bullets, and sniper bullets. Boomstick: He's beaten Fetch, Eugene, and Augustine, Conduits with more experience with their powers than him. Wiz: He's defeated the D.U.P., brought Augustine to justice, healed the Akomish, and brought peace between Conduits and humans, all in just a week. Boomstick: But he's got some weaknesses. He can't use different powers on a whim and has to absorb a source of it. This also means he can't use different powers at once. Wiz: Thankfully for Delsin, he doesn't let it get him down. With inhuman tenacity and and numerous powers, Delsin Rowe is one of the greatest Conduits since Cole MacGrath. Delsin Rowe: Auh, this fast-healing stuff is gonna come in real handy. Sub-Zero (*Cues: Fortress of Solitude - Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe*) Wiz: The Lin Kuei were one the most ruthless warriors out there constantly fighting their rivals, the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: To combat the Shirai Ryu, they started kidnapping children to train them to be lethal assasins. Wiz: They took two exceptional children who were skilled in the art of ice magic. Their names were Bi Han and Kuai Liang. Bi Han was currently Sub-Zero, one of the most skilled warriors and older brother of Kuai Liang. Boomstick: Bi Han competed in the Mortal Kombat tournament and faced off against Hanzo Hazashi, more commonly known as Scorpion, whom he murdered. Wiz: But Hanzo came back as a wraith and killed Bi Han back. To restore the honor of his fallen brother and take revenge, Sub-Zero was reborn. (*Cues: The Armory - Mortal Kombat Armageddon*) Boomstick: As a Lin Kuei ninja, Sub-Zero is exceptionally skilled in martial arts. Wiz: Sub-Zero specializes in the Shotokan fighting style. This characterizes stability, powerful movements, and leg strength. Sub-Zero is also skilled in cryomancy. He can fire blasts of ice to freeze his foes, generate frosty decoys, and freeze the ground beneath him to shoulder-tackle his foe. Boomstick: He can generate ice weapons like daggers, swords, and hammers and can even teleport somehow. Wiz: He does this by turning into ice, which makes no sense, but it's magic so I'll let it slide. Sub-Zero also has defensive ways of using his ice. He can create a special armor around himself to minimize damage and create an icy shield that can block projectiles and actually freeze people who touch it. (*Cues: Lin Kuei Temple - Mortal Kombat X*) Boomstick: With his cryomancy skill, Sub-Zero has performed many awesome feats despite only being human. Wiz: He's strong enough to shatter a large ice temple with a single punch, tear apart cyborgs, and easily rip apart human heads. Boomstick: He was also fast enough to react to a Lin Kuei cyborg rocket too. Wiz: He's tough enough to take a laser to the facr from Kano, survive Sektor's 3000 degrees Fahrenheit flamethrower, and his ice is tough enough to take hits from missiles and Cyrax's self-destruction without a crack. Cyrax's self-destruction was able to destroy the Lin Kuei base. Boomstick: Sub-Zero's ice is potent to counter and freeze Sektor's flamethrower and partially freeze a city. Wiz: Sub-Zero has defeated numerous powerful warriors. He's beaten Reptile, a lizard ninja creature. He's defeated Scorpion in combat even when Scorpion got his wraith powers, and has even bested his older brother Noob Saibot. Boomstick: And he defeated Sektor and became the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. But he does have his downsides. He is still human and his desire to live up to his brother's name has clouded his judgement. Still, if Sub-Zero fights you, chances are you'll be stopped cold and dead. Sub-Zero: You think me a Revenant still. Sonya Blade: You sure seem untraumatized. Sub-Zero: You know not my pain. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Lure of Adventure - Uncharted 4: A Thief's End*) Delsin Rowe was walking around the place known as Salmon Bay. Sub-Zero teleported behind him. Sub-Zero: Who are you? Delsin: Me? My name is Rowe. Delsin Rowe. I'm looking for some special people. Sub-Zero: I see. Sub-Zero froze his hand and shattered the ice. Delsin: I think I found one. Time for some fun. Sub-Zero readied his battle pose. Sub-Zero: I think you had best walk away for your own safety. Delsin: Let's see if this place does have special people. '' ''Delsin Rowe: Oh please. Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna enjoy using your power. Fight! (*Cues: Versus One By One - Star Fox 64*) Sub-Zero used Tombstone Teleport and appeared behind Delsin. Kuai punched Delsin behind the head and roundhouse kicked him. Delsin turned around fired Video Torrent. Sub-Zero started deflecting all the hard-light projectiles. Delsin: You can't deflect all these forever! Sub-Zero: Who says I have to? Sub-Zero dodged all the attacks. Kuai froze the ground and started sliding towards Delsin and shoulder-tackled Delsin. He fired pixelated swords at Sub-Zero. He dodged them all and fired an Ice Blast at Delsin, freezing him. Sub-Zero hopped towards him and summoned a hammer of ice and smashed Delsin, breaking him out. (*Cues: Ice Scream - Ristar the Shooting Star*) Delsin turned invisible, catching Sub-Zero off-guard. Delsin started beating up Kuai Liang. Sub-Zero used Tombstone Teleport and escaped Delsin's beatdown. Sub-Zero started firing Ice Blasts in all directions. Delsin was hit. He was only partially frozen, revealing where he was. Delsin absorbed some Smoke, giving him Smoke powers. Delsin started charging up the Cinder Blast and used some of the fire to melt some of the ice on him. Delsin fired the Cinder Blast, but Sub-Zero blocked. Sub-Zero: I have handled worse flames. Sub-Zero generated two daggers of ice and proceeded to stab Delsin. Delsin dodged both lunges to his heart and launched a Sulfur Headshot at Sub-Zero, blinding him and causing him to cough.'' Sub-Zero waved his hand to get rid of the smoke. Delsin absorbed some nearby Neon. He used Laser Insight and started firing his Neon Beam at Sub-Zero. (*Cues: Unsatisfied Desire - Tales of Symphonia*) Sub-Zero was hit with a Neon Beam. He used Tombstone Teleport and appeared behind him and generated his daggers. Just as he was about to stab him in the back, Delsin turned around and grabbed his wrist and took the ice dagger. Sub-Zero threw out his dagger and generated a sword. Kuai Liang started slashing at Delsin, but he dodged all of them and tried to slash at Sub-Zero's sword, but it broke. Delsin absorbed some nearby concrete. Delsin wrapped himself in some stone and charged towards Kuai Liang. Sub-Zero summoned an icy armor and braced for impact. Delsin connected with the cryomancer, knocking him back. Sub-Zero took the hit and summoned his ice daggers and proceeded to stab Delsin, but he summoned concrete to shield himself from each stab. Sub-Zero threw away his ice daggers and proceeded to beat down on Delsin himself. Sub-Zero punched Delsin in the chest. Concrete came to shield Delsin, but it was shattered, catching Delsin off guard. Sub-Zero generated ice knuckles on his hands. He started punching Delsin hard and uppercut him. ''Delsin: Let's see how well your ice does against my fire again. Delsin absorbed some smoke and gained his smoke powers again. Delsin turned into smoke to confuse Sub-Zero, but Sub-Zero froze Delsin and then shattered him. Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Intro Theme - Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks*) Boomstick: And that's why smoking is bad for you. Wiz: Delsin may have held the strength advantage, but Sub-Zero held the advantage in more categories. Boomstick: Kuai had more training and had better options for killing. Wiz: And Sub-Zero's experience allowed him take on Delsin's numerous abilities. Boomstick: Delsin's smoke was hot, but Sub-Zero's ice was much colder, able to counter much hotter fires. Wiz: And while Delsin's numerous abilities allowed him to keep up with Sub-Zero's ninja skills, his inability to use multiple powers at lunch made him susceptible to Sub-Zero's numerous other versatility like with his teleportation and armor creation. And while Delsin's smoke form made him harder to hurt, it also made him extra susceptible to being frozen. Boomstick: Even with Delsin's concrete defense, Subby's feat of ripping apart cyborgs meant he was strong enough to break through Delsin's defenses. Wiz: While Delsin put up a good fight nonetheless, he was ultimately outclassed. Boomstick: Looks like Delsin's chances of winning were below Sub-Zero. Wiz: The winner is Sub-Zero. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018